Benutzer Diskussion:Link1205
Archiv dieser Seite * Archiv Wenig/gar nicht online Bin von morgen bis einschließlich Dienstag kaum bis gar nicht online wegen Schützenfest! Wollte das nur mal durchgeben ;) Mariopower 18:08, 12. Sep. 2008 (UTC) SMB Level Mach ich doch gern. Habe nun bei den letzten Bildern die ich hochgeladen habe den Autor bzw. die Lizenz angegeben und ich denke, nachdem ich nun mit Welt 2-4 (Super Mario Bros.) fertig bin werden spätestens morgen alle Level vorhanden sein. Danke nochmal für den Hinweis mit den Bilder, werde dies nun immer beachten MFG JamesHammerbro 17:46, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Hey habe jetzt alle Level fertig und dazu noch eine Liste zur Übersicht bereit gestellt.Habe nur zwei Stunden gebraucht. Achja wollte noch was fragen.Immer wenn ich in "Zuletzt Geändert" rein schaue ist die Uhr, die allen Anzeigt wann die letzten Beiträge bearbeitet oder erstellt wurden, zwei stunden zurückgestellt. Liegt das an mir? JamesHammerbro 19:51, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Nun funktioniert bei mir mit der Zeit auch^^ D.A.N.K.E JamesHammerbro 20:02, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Import Hallo Link1205! Ich habe soeben die Artikel vom zweiten Mariowiki hierher kopiert und das andere Wiki geschlossen (das Wiki kam durch den Gratis-Wiki-Import zustande). Alle Artikel die ich importiert habe beginnen mit Mariowiki/ und alle Bilder mit Bild:I-/. Du kannst natürlich die Artikel nur teilweise verwenden oder auch löschen, je nachdem wie sie in dieses Wiki passen. Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß beim Editieren, Tomsen (talk) 05:46, 22. Sep. 2008 (UTC) mariofans.de Ich habe zwar davor noch keinen Testbericht geschrieben, ich hoffe aber, dass dieser deinen kritischen Augen standhält. ;) Ich hoffe, dass der so richtig ist, falls was verändert werden muss, einfach mir schreiben --Mariopower 08:19, 1. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Mit hand gezeichneter Grafik und einem ganz klassischem Jump’n’Run in 2D will Wario in seinem ersten Auftritt auf der Wii überzeugen. In der Story des Spiels geht es um die Entführung der Königin Midori und ihrem Volk, der Mürfel durch König Rüttelbert, welche im Reich des Rüttelns heimisch sind, in das man durch den Antiken Globus gelangen kann. Niemand geringeres als Kapitän Kandis, Widersacherin Wario in Wario Land und Wario Land II, ist im Besitz des antiken Prachtstückes, sendet es aber weiter an Wario. Als das Geschenk bei Wario angekommen ist, springt plötzlich ein entkommender Mürfel aus dem Globus, der Wario von den Leiden seines Volkes und seiner Königin erzählt. Wario zeigt sich bestenfalls desinteressiert, aber als der kleine Mürfel (mit dem Namen Mürfel) beginnt von einem Schatz unschätzbaren Wertes zu erzählen ist Wario sofort hin und weg: Augenblicklich begibt er sich in das Reich des Rüttelns um den Schatz in seine gierigen Finger zu bekommen – und ganz nebenbei auch noch die Königin zu retten. Das Spiel ist in insgesamt knapp 40 Leveln auf fünf grundverschiedene Kontinente aufgeteilt, in denen es jeweils, mit Ausnahme der Endgegner, drei Schätze zu finden gibt und es mehrere Missionen wie zum Beispiel das Einsammeln von 30.000 Münzen zu meistern gilt. Auch die Endgegner sind im klassischen Stil zu besiegen, so muss man ihnen unter anderem Gegner ins Maul werfen oder aber auch einfach nur auf die Schwachstelle des Gegners springen – ganz klassisch eben. Wer aber glaubt, dass neben den klassischen Elementen nicht auf die Einzigartigkeit der Wii zurückgegriffen wurde, der irrt gewaltig. Das Zielen mit einem in die Hand genommenen Gegner läuft über die Wii-Fernbedinung, einen Münzbeutel muss man durch den Controller solange Schütteln, bis wirklich alle Münzen raus sind, die Donnerwumme lässt sich ebenfalls so ausführen und, und, und… Fazit: Wario Land: The Shake Dimension ist wirklich jeden Cent wert, vor allem für alte Jump’n’Run-Hasen ein absoluter Muss, aber auch für Einsteiger in das Genre sehr gut geeignet. Jeder Schatz muss einmal gefunden werden und so werden sich auch erstgenannte den Kopf zerbrechen, bis sie alle gefunden. Nebenbei: Ist das Spiel vorbei, ist es noch lange nicht zu Ende, denn wenn Rüttelbert erst einmal besiegt ist, werden in einigen bekannten Leveln Geheimkarten versteckt, durch die man wieder neue Level freispielen kann. Wario Land: The Shake Dimension ist ein idealer Mix aus klassischen und modernen Spielelementen, die stundenlange Spielspaß mit einem geldgierigen Wario garantieren. Anmeldezwang Hi Link1205. Es hat zwar eine ganze Zeit gedauert, aber nachdem auch eine große Mehrheit der Nutzer des MarioWikis dafür ist, Seitenbearbeitungen nur noch durch angemeldete Benutzer zuzulassen, ist das MarioWiki ab sofort als Test im Gegensatz zu allen anderen deutschsprachigen Wikia-Wikis nur noch für angemeldete Benutzer editierbar. Warten wir mal ein paar Monate ab und schauen dann, wie es sich auf die Entwicklung auswirkt. Weiterhin viel Erfolg und Glückwunsch zum 1.000sten Artikel im Wiki. --Avatar 10:27, 1. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Übrigens zu erst überlegen Ich hab das bei allen, mir miteingeschlossen reingestellt, da es jeder erfahren sollte. Mta (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 13:49, 2. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Et puis? C'est égal! Ich meine ja, dass die Nachricht alle erhalten haben, und die, die wichtig war, was die ! Ne dis pas que ce n'est pas vrai! Mta (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 13:54, 2. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Könntest du... Ich habe noch keine ausreichende Ahnung. Könntest du bitte eine Vorlage anlegen, mit der du die einzelnen Minispiele in Mario Party DS auswählen kann?--SuperMario 14:55, 9. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Hey, Link, ich finde es zwar toll, dass du mein Artikel als lesenswert und informationsreich einstufst, aber findest du das nicht etwas voreilig? Ich habe ihn erst vor einigen Stunden fertig geschrieben.^^--Yamatochan 20:39, 8. Dez. 2008 (UTC) kannst du mir zeigen, wie du die Bilder für Paper Mario 2 machst?--Yamatochan 18:45, 13. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ah, thx, und weißt du auch, wo ich so ne Tv-Karte herbekomme?--Yamatochan 20:23, 13. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Super Mario Sunshine Vor einer Stunde hast du im Artikel die Links gelöscht. Ich hatte etwas recherchiert und sie reingestellt. Meinst du, sie seien unsinnig, ich finde sie ja brauchbar, aber wenn sie deiner Meinung nach nicht nützlich sind, brauchen sie nicht dazusein. Das will ich nur wissen.SuperMario 16:51, 16. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Lets have a look: Hier!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 19:44, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) hey, danke für dein kommentar ;) leider kann ich mich nur um die von Paper Mario 2 kümmern, weil mir zu den andern die Spiele dazu fehln =( Naja, werd dann mal die Partner überarbeiten--Yamatochan 20:42, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich will nicht immer alles allein entscheiden http://de.mario.wikia.com/wiki/MarioWiki_Diskussion:Partnerseiten Gib du mal deine Meinung dazu ab. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 19:01, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Monaco-sidebar Kannst du Zelda-Wiki zu Zeldapedia ändern!? Wäre nett, weil das Wiki nicht so heißt! Danke!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario | LingoWiki 17:01, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Erledigt. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 17:54, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Smileys Hi, ich hab mal eine Smiley Vorlage erstellt, ich hoffe ihr könnt dasmit was anfangen. Was ihr damit macht ist mir eig. egal, eig. ist das für Disks gedacht, naja es ist mir egal. Achja könntest du jetzt das Nintendo-Wiki in der Partnerseitem-Seitze eintragen?--Gruß, Simpel ?! (Nintendo-Wiki) 21:01, 30. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Zugriffsstatistik thumb|Zugriffsstatistik Hey Link. Ich hab eben mal ein paar Statistiken generiert und dabei fiel auch folgendes Bildchen ab - vielleicht habt ihr ja Spaß daran? --Avatar 07:40, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Hauptseite Ich habe sie überarbeitet und alte und nicht mehr genutze Feautures rausgenommen. Problem? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 19:08, 26. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Bildbeschreibungen Du als Admin solltest doch ganz genau wissen, dass man Bilder nicht ohne genaue Beschreibungen des Ursprungs und Lizenzierungen hochladen soll! Ich will dir ja jetzt nicht auf die Füße treten, aber da das ja wirkliche Probleme geben kann, solltest du das schnell ändern, immerhin solltest du als gutes Beispiel voraus gehen, ansonsten reißt das hier auf einmal ein, und jeder macht das dann so. Und stell dir mal vor, alle Bilder, die so hochgeladen wurden, wieder zu bearbeiten oder zu löschen, falls dies nötig wird, wird letzlich im Chaos enden!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario | LingoWiki 18:55, 14. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Rechtliche Frage Hallo Link, ich habe einmal eine Urheberrechtliche Frage: Wäre es für uns rechtlich möglich, Bilder von dieser Seite runterzuladen und hier zu veröffentlichen? Dort sind nämlich sehr viele, gute und enzyklopädische Bilder, die uns hier fehlen. Allerdings weiß ich halt nicht, ob man das darf. Wenn ja, sollte die Quelle aber auch erwähnt werden, am besten durch einen Link. Das wäre sehr gut für dieses Wiki! Gruß --SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']]- [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com NUS] - [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] 17:39, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Meinst du per E-Mail oder wie? Danke jedenfalls, dort sind wirklich sehr gute und brauchbare Bilder. Grüße --SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']]- [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com NUS] - [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] 18:39, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Du hast die Mario Kart: DD!!-Kats geändert. Ich bin mir aber sicher, dass das Spiel "Mario Kart: Double Dash!!" heißt, daher müssten auch die Kats so heißen. Grüße --SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']]- [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com NUS] - [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] 10:31, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Nächste Frage... Ich weiß nicht wie man die Link's wie zum Beispiel zu Fuzzy umwandelt und wie man Tabellen zu Paper mario 1 & 2 Macht kanst du mir weiter helfen ? Wikia Gaming Und, wie geht's so? Also, ich hab zu viele Projekte und oben dran steht eins davon :) (Wikia Gaming) Ich wollte mal fragen, ob du das der Community nicht mal etwas näherbringen könntest, da mitzuarbeiten. Muss ja nicht viel sein, es können sogar nur Artikelkopien sein (gibt Vorlagen dafür). Vielen Dank für deine Mithilfe :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 10:11, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC)